This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for removing solid particles from a viscous liquid and more particularly to the removal of sugar crystals from a syrup.
The known separators for removing solid particles from a viscous liquid, for example crystals of sugar from molasses, are generally centrifuges. They rely on the effect of centrifugal force. These apparatus can only operate on a batch method and those adapted for continuous operation have not proven satisfactory. Particularly they have not maintained the desired uniformity of the product, and accordingly most sugar mills employ a batch process.